Kiss The Girl
by Kelly2727
Summary: Back to season 2 finale, Sam never took the undercover job but he and Andy still need to take the next step. Does Oliver along with karaoke & a certain song help them? Read and find out. One shot & song-fic.


**Hi everyone I'm back with this one shot for Rookie Blue but don't worry I haven't forgotten about my sequel, will go into that at the end of this. So for this one shot I'm going right back to the end of Season 2 – Andy and Luke are finished & Sam never took the undercover job. Sam and Andy still haven't done anything about their feelings so it's New Year's Eve and everyone is in the black penny and Oliver decides to take the Sam & Andy relationship into his own hands which include a Disney song and karaoke. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

New Year's Eve, it was New Year's Eve and everyone was having a great time at the Black Penny apart from two people. These two people had been through so much together over the past 2 years and here they were nothing standing in their way to finally be together and yet they still hadn't taken the next step and both were at opposite ends of the bar.

Oliver walked through the door of the Black Penny with wife Zoe next to him, both were smiling from ear to ear as Oliver looked around the bar for their friends and also what they now call extended family. Seeing them near the corner him and Zoe made their way through the crowded bar but Oliver noticed the figure sitting across the other side alone. Zoe noticed where Oliver's eyes had wondered to and gave his hand a tight squeeze as he looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, Zoe had noticed Sam sitting alone as well and also wondered why he and Andy still hadn't taken the next step.

"**Hey its karaoke night, can't wait" **Oliver grinned at everyone as he and Zoe took a seat at the table with their friends. But Andy's response was a groan;

"**I hate karaoke night unless I get drunk" **she said with a wink at Traci as Traci burst out laughing which caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. The group fell into comfortable conversation with some laughs too but Oliver's mind was somewhere else as he excused himself from the table and made his way towards Sam.

Sam sat across the bar from his friends watching a certain brown eyed Rookie, his rookie and he couldn't help but watch her as she laughed and smiled along with her friends. He wondered why he never took the chance to kiss her that day when she managed to get herself and Leslie out the car before it blow up but she was the one to pull back and walk away. Since then he didn't want to take the chance in case she walked away again and he would be left heartbroken. Sighing he noticed Oliver take a seat beside him before ordering a round for the table as well as him;

"**Come on over Sammy and have some fun" **Oliver said as he tried to make conversation. Sam just shrugged;

"**Not really in the mood buddy" **Sam said hopefully to go back to just watching Andy alone but Oliver wasn't for giving up;

"**What don't be an idiot its New Year's Eve a time to let your hair down, plus McNally is leaving soon as she wants to spend the bells with her dad. I heard her say to Nash before I came over here so come and spend time with her before she goes" **Oliver said dropping a wee hint as the bartender gave him their drinks. Sam just rolled his eyes before replying;

"**I'm fine Ollie, I need to be calling Sarah anyway and say night to my niece that's if she gives up her Little Mermaid film to talk to me" **Sam said smiling at the thought of his niece and sister. Sam missed the look that past Oliver's eyes and Oliver couldn't wait to see if this would work. He pleased a hand on Sam's shoulder before heading back to the table.

Andy had been watching Sam all night sitting alone at the bar wondering why he hadn't come over to say hi or even just to spend time with his friend's and her. She wanted nothing more than to be with Sam but something inside was telling her that made Sam didn't want the same thing. She noticed Sam and Oliver talking before Oliver left Sam at the bar and returned to the table.

"**Is he coming over?" **Zoe asked when Oliver came back.

"**He said he's not really in the mood and something about calling Sarah but I might have something that will cheer him up" **Oliver grinned again at everyone as he got curious looks sent his way;

"**And what might that be?" **Jerry asked what everyone was thinking. Oliver just laughed;

"**Something involving karaoke and The Little Mermaid" **he said winking at Andy and walking off leaving confused friend's behind.

"**What is he talking about?" **Andy asked Zoe but she just shrugged and shook her head as she didn't have a clue what was going on in her husband's head. The group of friend's sat and watched as Oliver asked for a song as he stood with the microphone, Sam had also noticed Oliver make his way towards the small stage but continued to stare at his beer bottle. The music started and Sam's head shot up as he locked eyes with Oliver, Sam new that song and he couldn't believe what his friend was doing;

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

The group of friend's gasped in shock at what Oliver was doing, he was match making using a sing and if this didn't pay off well they wouldn't like to be in his shoes but they would sit back and enjoy the show. Whereas Sam had instantly locked eyes with Andy and neither of them were willing to break contact;

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word, go on and_

_Kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Andy was the one to quickly break eye contact, her heart was racing and their friends kept looking between herself and Sam. She quickly looked at her watch and new it was time to go and meet her dad;

"**I need to go I said I would meet my Dad for the bells" **she said as she rushed away from the table, she moved that fast that she missed the figure walking through the door and make his way towards her friends. Andy made her way towards the bar to pay her tab and the only space left had to be right next to Sam, Sam saw her approach and couldn't stop the smile that came over his face;

"**Hi" **he said casually trying to hide the fact that he was more than pleased she was standing really close to him. Andy looked at him and smiled back something that just came naturally with Sam;

"**Hi, I'm just going to pay my tab and then meet with my Dad" **she said as she wave down the bartender, she missed the look of disappointment that passed over Sam's face.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la, la, la, la, la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Andy could feel Sam's eyes still watching her as she paid her tab before turning to face him, there was so much emotions running through his eyes that she couldn't name them all;

"**I need to go, happy New Year Sam" **she said gently as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned walking towards the door.

Sam's heart was racing if there was one thing he didn't want and that was for Andy to walk away again but then he hadn't given her anything to make her stay. If he wasn't listening to the song before he was now;

"**Andy wait" **he quickly yelled getting everyone's attention and Andy's. Andy turned at Sam shouting on her to wait but what she didn't expect was for Sam to be right behind her, there was no space between them as she backed up slightly but hit the door and that just made no more space between them again as Sam stood right in front of her.

_Sha la, la, la, la, la,_

_Float along and listen to the song_

_The song say, kiss the girl_

_Sha la, la, la, la, la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say _

_You gotta kiss the girl_

Andy's heart was beating that fast that she was sure Sam could hear it through her chest, one of his hands came to rest on her cheek as the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. As if on impulse Andy's hand's wrapped around his neck and just as the Oliver finished the song Sam crashed his lips to hers.

It was as if both Sam and Andy had forgotten where they were until they heard everyone in the Penny mostly their friend's scream and cheer the place down. Andy broke the kiss but had a huge smile on her face as did Sam. She looked over his shoulder and spotted her Dad with their friend's, she frowned in confusion and pulled Sam along with her to the table;

"**Dad, what are you doing here? I was supposed to come and meet you for the bells?" **She asked as she seen the huge smiles on her friend's faces.

"**I just thought I would come and spend New Year's Eve with everyone and Oliver invited me. Mind you I wasn't expecting to see my daughter and former Rookie kissing" **he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Andy's eyes widened at what her dad just said;

"**Dad…i….uh.." **she stuttered out but Sam beat her too it.

"**I'm sorry Tommy it is tradition to kiss a girl under the mistletoe" **Sam said casually much to everyone's shock as their mouths fell open **"But let's just say I'll never moan if my niece wants to watch The Little Mermaid again" **he laughed as he pulled Andy in for another kiss this time there was no mistletoe in sight. Their friend's all smiled as they watched their best friend's finally give in to their mounting feelings as the bells went off in the background.

**Well there you have it, I know it's probably not one of my best but I heard the song and this one shot came to mind. So as for the sequel to "Want you back for good" I promise that it is coming but I go away on Monday for 5 days so this one shot is my last until next weekend. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
